De l'intérêt de croiser un groupe de fangirls dans la rue
by TheMockingPiaf
Summary: Steve et Tony se rendent à une conférence de presse pour les Avengers lorsqu'ils sont sauvagement agressés par une bande de jeunes filles que le milliardaire qualifie de fangirls...


_Bonjour les gens !_

 _J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en tombant sur une image retraçant un échange de SMS entre Natasha et Steve, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Steve s'observait d'un œil critique dans le miroir de son dressing, au soixante-douzième étage de la Tour Avengers.

Tony avait accepté qu'il l'accompagne à la conférence de presse qu'il donnait au sujet des activités de l'équipe sur les trois derniers mois –Steve avait soutenu qu'il était aussi le leader des Avengers, et qu'il se devait d'être là–, mais le milliardaire avait exigé que Steve s'habille correctement. Et pour être certain que le soldat avait la même vision de la « tenue correcte » que lui, il avait tout simplement fait livrer un costume sur mesure pour la bannière étoilée.

Chemise blanche, cravate bleu électrique, veste et pantalon bleu marine, le costume était tout à fait magnifique.

Et il lui allait parfaitement bien.

-Monsieur Rogers ?

Le soldat sursauta lorsque la voix dématérialisée résonna dans la pièce, et fixa le plafond avant de répondre :

-Oui JARVIS ?

-Monsieur Stark vous fait dire qu'il vous attend au salon de l'étage commun, il est prêt à partir.

-Dis-lui que je descends tout de suite.

-Bien, monsieur.

Après un dernier regard dans la glace –décidément, Stark avait bon goût !–, le militaire se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son ami.

Le milliardaire se trouvait assis dans un canapé, un verre de whisky à la main, et il eut un sourire appréciateur en voyant le blond entrer dans le salon. Le bleu lui allait à merveille, il avait bien fait de choisir cette couleur pour lui !

Tony se leva et rajusta sa veste de costume. Il était vêtu de noir, et sa cravate était d'un beau rouge vif.

-Ah Cap', je t'attendais ! On y va ?

L'interpellé acquiesça, puis les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

-Tony, l'appela Steve alors que le milliardaire se dirigeait vers l'une de ses voitures, tu ne veux pas y aller à pied plutôt ? Ce n'est qu'à deux rues d'ici.

Le génie se tourna vers son collègue avec lenteur, un air éberlué sur le visage, puis il se renfrogna, mais finit par céder :

-Grmph. Bon, si ça te fait plaisir, Capsicle.

Le soldat eut un petit sourire, et précéda le playboy à l'extérieur. La journée était belle, c'était le premier vrai jour de printemps de l'année, et Steve voulait en profiter le plus possible.

Ils tournaient au coin de la rue lorsqu'une bande de jeunes filles hystériques leur barra le chemin en poussant des cris stridents. Le militaire se raidit et regretta profondément de ne pas avoir son bouclier sur lui, mais l'attitude de Tony le déconcerta plus que tout.

Le milliardaire souriait de toutes ses dents à leurs assaillantes, les saluant de la main. Il se pencha vers Steve et lui expliqua rapidement la situation :

-Ce sont des fangirls, elles nous idolâtrent ! Profite un peu de ta célébrité, Cap'.

Pendant que le génie commençait à parler avec les « fangirls », la bannière étoilée avait sorti son téléphone et envoya un message à Natasha pour plus de précisions sur la bande d'hystériques.

« Natasha ? J'ai besoin d'aide. »

La réponse ne tarda pas :

« Steve ? Il se passe quoi ? »

« Tony et moi avons été pris d'assaut par un groupe de jeune filles qu'il qualifie de fangirls, à une rue de la tour »

« Elles ont quelque chose d'écrit sur leurs tee-shirts ? »

Le soldat leva un instant les yeux de son téléphone et observa les « fangirls » qui se pressaient toujours autour du milliardaire, puis répondit à l'espionne :

« C'est écrit 'Stony' »

Il paniqua en lisant la réponse de l'espionne :

« … Jette-leur Tony et cours. C'est ta seule option. »

Décidant malgré tout que son conseil était la meilleure solution à son problème, il recula de deux pas mais l'une des filles l'appela en hurlant :

-NOOOON PARS PAS CAPTAIN AMERICA !

Le milliardaire se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogatif, et un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'air paniqué sur le visage de Steve.

-Mesdemoiselles, voyons, un peu de tenue, les réprimanda Tony avec un sourire. Nous sommes en retard, veuillez nous excuser, ajouta-t-il en attrapant le bras de Steve pour le traîner à sa suite.

Le groupe de jeunes filles les laissa partir, à la grande surprise du militaire, qui au vu des messages de Natasha s'était attendu à devoir livrer la bataille la plus féroce de sa vie pour avoir une chance de s'en tirer.

-Eh ben Cap', on a peur de deux ou trois midinettes ?

Le blond fusilla le milliardaire du regard avant de dégager prestement son bras de la main de celui-ci, qui le tenait toujours.

Un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux du génie –un comble pour lui, vraiment–, suivi par une pointe de déception, avant qu'il ne lève les deux mains au-dessus des épaules en signe de reddition :

-OK Capsicle, j'te lâche. On y va maintenant ?

Steve hocha rapidement la tête, et les deux hommes se remirent en route pour la salle où devait se dérouler la conférence de presse. Le soldat observait le génie à la dérobée, surpris par son attitude, alors que celui-ci se murait dans un silence renfrogné.

Ils finirent par arriver à la salle, où Pepper les accueillit avec un sourire :

-Tiens, vous n'êtes pas venus en voiture ?

-Le Captain voulait marcher, grommela Tony. Mais tu devrais appeler Happy pour le retour, je crois que son envie est passée.

La rousse leva un regard interrogatif vers Steve, qui haussa les épaules, tout aussi perdu qu'elle.

-Bon on y va ? J'ai autre chose à foutre que de rester planté là toute la journée, râla le milliardaire.

Son associée –ils s'étaient séparés deux mois auparavant, mais leurs relations restaient cordiales et professionnelles– les précéda dans la grande salle, et s'installa avec Steve à côté de l'estrade, légèrement en retrait par rapport au pupitre vers lequel s'avança le génie. Il relut rapidement les notes que Pepper avait placées là, et déclara la conférence de presse ouverte.

Steve l'observa avec attention durant toute la durée de son allocution. Le playboy avait remis le masque que le soldat appelait « l'insupportable Tony Stark » et répondait avec aisance aux questions des reporters.

Contre toute attente, il aimait passer du temps avec le milliardaire. Une fois dans son atelier, loin de la lumière des projecteurs et des yeux inquisiteurs des journalistes, Anthony Stark était une personne tout à fait agréable. Il n'hésitait jamais à aider Steve avec les nouvelles technologies, se rendait toujours disponible pour répondre aux questions du militaire, et avait une conversation variée. Oui, le soldat appréciait le playboy, lorsqu'il mettait le masque public de côté pour redevenir simplement Tony.

Une fois que les journalistes eurent épuisé leurs questions, le milliardaire se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de Steve et Pepper. A la demande de cette dernière, Happy les attendait avec une voiture, dans laquelle le génie s'engouffra sans un regard en arrière, alors que la bannière étoilée prenait le temps de dire au revoir à Pepper avant de monter à son tour dans le véhicule.

Tony ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet, et monta s'enfermer dans son atelier sitôt arrivé à destination, déclenchant une incompréhension totale chez le militaire.

Il décida alors d'aller chercher des réponses chez Natasha, puisqu'elle avait semblé savoir ce qu'étaient les « fangirls » –après tout, c'était leur assaut qui avait tout déclenché.

Il la trouva dans la cuisine, occupée à feuilleter un magazine en buvant une tasse de café, et s'installa sur la chaise à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle levait le regard vers lui :

-Steve ? Tu as réussi à échapper aux fangirls ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

L'air soucieux du militaire lui coupa toute envie de rire lorsqu'il répondit :

-Cela ne s'est pas passé exactement comme tu m'avais dit de le faire. A ce propos, je crois que Tony me fait la tête, mais je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, et j'aimerais comprendre. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que sont ces « fangirls » et que signifie la mention « Stony » sur leurs tee-shirts ?

L'espionne poussa un léger soupir avant de commencer son explication :

-Les fans, ou fangirls si ce sont des filles, sont des personnes qui vouent un culte à quelque chose –en l'occurrence, celles que tu as vues vénèrent le Stony. C'est, comment t'expliquer ça… En gros, elles fantasment sur des couples au sein des Avengers –et écrivent des histoires, dessinent et font des montages vidéos sur ces couples–, en particulier sur Tony et toi. Steve et Tony, d'où le nom que vos fans donnent à votre couple : le Stony.

Le Capitaine resta interdit, alors que l'espionne buvait une gorgée de café. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont il devait réagir à cette révélation. Natasha continua en râlant :

-Il y a d'autres couples populaires, comme le Clintasha –moi avec Clint, non mais quelle idée, franchement– ou le Pepperony –Tony avec Pepper, dommage que ce soit fini entre eux– et Loki avec Tony –je crois qu'on parle de Starki dans ce cas.

Plusieurs questions se mélangeaient dans la tête de Steve alors que Natasha achevait son explication. Comment savait-elle ce genre de choses ? Est-ce que Tony était au courant ? Si oui, cela pouvait expliquer en partie la réaction qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt.

-Merci Natasha, fit le soldat en se levant.

-De rien, Steve, lui répondit l'espionne alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

Il avait des choses à tirer au clair, à commencer par la réaction disproportionnée de Tony lorsqu'il avait voulu fuir la bande de jeunes hystériques qui les avait assaillis. Il se dirigea donc vers l'atelier du milliardaire.

Bien entendu, JARVIS refusa de le laisser entrer, mais Steve pria l'I.A. de signaler sa présence à son créateur.

Ce qu'il dut faire, puisque celui-ci se retourna et fixa la bannière étoilée à travers les grandes baies vitrées de son atelier.

La porte ne tarda pas à se déverrouiller, et le soldat put enfin rentrer dans l'antre du milliardaire.

-Tony, je suis désolé de ma réaction de tout à l'heure, je voudrais m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû essayer de partir sans toi et de te laisser avec ce groupe de filles.

Le génie le fixa avec des yeux de merlan frit, la bouche grande ouverte. Steve faisait désormais partie des rares personnes à avoir provoqué l'ébahissement le plus total chez le playboy, mais il n'en avait aucune idée.

Celui-ci se reprit bien vite :

-Bah, c'est rien, tu savais pas… Mais Natasha t'a bien renseigné, alors je me demande ce que tu fous encore ici, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix. Je pensais que tu allais m'éviter pendant des semaines après ça…

Cette tirade déclencha un froncement de sourcils sur le visage du blond, qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son collègue.

-Pourquoi est ce que je t'aurais évité pendant des semaines ?

-T'as écouté ce que t'a raconté Nat ou pas ?

-Oui, c'est ta réaction que je ne comprends pas.

Le brun soupira brusquement :

-Bordel, Steve !

Il se retourna violemment vers l'établi sur lequel il travaillait avant que le soldat ne débarque.

Le militaire ouvrait la bouche pour apostropher une nouvelle fois le milliardaire, lorsque la lumière se fit soudainement dans son esprit.

-Tony ? Tu penses vraiment que ça me dégoûte ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre, avant que le milliardaire ne fasse pivoter sa chaise pour se retrouver face à Steve, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Honnêtement Capsicle, je n'en sais rien. Mais je comprendrais, étant donné l'époque de laquelle tu viens.

-C'est tout ? C'est vraiment tout ? répondit le militaire d'une voix douce.

La seule réaction du génie fut un regard noir à destination de son collègue, avant qu'il ne se tourne à nouveau vers son établi :

-Et maintenant Cap', j'ai du travail, si tu veux bien me laisser tranquille.

-Non Tony, pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué ce qu'il se passe.

La chaise du playboy pivota brusquement, alors que son propriétaire crachait la vérité au visage de Steve :

-Tu me plais, voilà ! Je sais pas comment c'est possible, et j'en ai rien à foutre, mais c'est comme ça, tu me plais. Et vu ta réaction tout à l'heure, c'est pas réciproque. Alors maintenant, dégage !

Le soldat resta complètement sonné alors que le playboy se détournait pour se retrouver face à sa table de travail.

Tony lui avait demandé de partir, mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Et par-dessus tout, était-ce ce que lui, Steve, voulait ?

Le militaire avait depuis longtemps des doutes sur ses sentiments à l'égard du porteur de l'armure. Au début, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple amitié, mais il n'avait ressenti aucune tristesse lorsque Pepper et Tony s'étaient séparés. Au contraire, un bref espoir l'avait saisi avant qu'il ne l'enfouisse au plus profond de lui. Et puis ils s'étaient rapprochés, plus que le blond ne le croyait possible.

Parce que, étant donné le pincement au cœur qui l'avait saisi lorsque Tony lui avait demandé de partir, Steve doutait fortement de l'amitié qu'il croyait ressentir pour le brun.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il s'approcha du milliardaire et se colla derrière lui, entourant son torse de ses bras et blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Il sentit Tony se raidir brusquement, sa respiration se couper, et une toute petite voix sortit de ses lèvres :

-S… Steve ?

-Tu es stupide, répondit celui-ci d'un ton affectueux.

Le génie ne répondit pas, mais se dégagea doucement des bras de la bannière étoilée pour se retourner et se retrouver debout, face au soldat. Ils se trouvaient à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, sans se toucher.

Tony leva lentement la main pour venir caresser du bout des doigts la joue du militaire, qui appuya son visage contre sa paume. Alors le milliardaire leva la tête et vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Une décharge électrique parcourut le corps du soldat, qui enroula ses bras autour du torse du brun alors que celui-ci glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds. Le baiser se fit plus intense, alors que les deux hommes poussaient de petits soupirs de satisfaction contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Ils se détachèrent à regrets, et le milliardaire plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles bleues de son désormais amant.

Enfin, il l'espérait de tout cœur.

-Steve ?

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres de l'interpellé, avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix douce :

-Oui, Tony ?

-C'est pas un rêve, hein ?

-Non, répondit le soldat avec un léger rire. Tu veux que je te donne une preuve irréfutable ?

Le milliardaire pencha légèrement la tête de côté, interrogatif :

-Euh, oui ?

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres du militaire, et il désigna quelque chose derrière Tony :

-Je pense que Natasha est en train de nous filmer.

Le milliardaire se retourna brusquement, pour découvrir l'espionne, son téléphone à la main, qui lui adressait un immense sourire, le pouce levé.

-Je pense qu'elle fait partie de ces fangirls qui vénèrent le « Stony », murmura le blond d'une voix espiègle.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, ignorant complètement la rousse, une expression amusée sur le visage :

-Steve ?

-Oui ?

-On est en train de réaliser le rêve de millions de filles à travers le monde, tu t'en rends compte ?

Un sourire très doux se dessina sur les lèvres du soldat, qui répondit d'une voix tendre, en caressant la joue du génie :

-On est surtout en train de réaliser mon rêve.

Tony se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion.

Ils étaient en train de réaliser _leur_ rêve.

Enfin.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que c'était pas trop fluffy à votre goût (surtout la fin).  
Ca change un peu de mes OS déprimants haha, mais pour une fois j'avais l'inspiration d'un truc drôle, alors pourquoi pas ;)_

 _Des bisous !_


End file.
